One Night Stand, Maybe?
by gay4greys
Summary: RE-UPLOAD! One-Shot. Callie and Arizona meet at a bar. G!P.


Just borrowing the characters.

Arizona's POV

 _2 Hours Ago_

Walking into the bar, I just wanted a drink. It's been a long week, and feels like an even longer Friday. I happy that I have at least two full days off before I'm back at work I love my job, but its draining and consuming and leaves very little "me time". Placing my bag on my bar top, I release a deep sigh.

"Arizona, what can I get ya?" Marty, my friendly bartender asks me. "Usual white wine?"

"Nah, I think today I'm due for a long island iced tea."

"Really?" Marty questions surprised.

"Yep. It's been one of those days."

"Alright, you're lucky that you live right across the street. Otherwise I'd ask for your car keys after two drinks."

"Thanks for looking out."

"Sure thing." Marty grins and goes about fixing my drink. Looking around the bar, it's not too crowded. A typical Friday night crowd involving couples, single people, and a few groups of friends.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A warm, velvety voice catches my attention and turns me around.

"I would say yes, but I already ordered." I flirt back. "But, I'd love to get you a drink."

"Here you go, Arizona." Marty says passing me my drink. "And for you Miss?"

"She'll have what I'm having." I answer for my new acquaintance.

"Yeah, what she's having." The brunette comments. Marty goes about making a new drink and I take a small sip of my refreshing drink. "It seems I've lost the upper hand here."

"It's okay…"

"Callie."

"Callie." I let her name sink in my mind while giving her a quick look up and down. She knows I'm watching her and she smiles in return. "It's okay, Callie. Now that I've brought you a drink we have to engage in flirtatious banter, and maybe by the end of the night we'll go home together."

"Hmmm, is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Anything is possible, but I think after one drink I'll come to a conclusion." Marty passes Callie her drink before attending to someone else. "So Callie, tell me about yourself." I ask sliding closer to her.

"You first, Arizona. What is a beautiful, sexy, woman like yourself doing alone in a bar on a Friday night?"

 _Present Time_

Flopping back on the bed, I watch as Callie's head makes it over my chest, leaving hot kisses all over my skin. As soon as we entered my apartment our shirts and bras were lost in the struggle to feel more of each other. Her hands knead my breasts as her black locks lay sprawled out on my stomach and her tongue tracing patterns on m stomach.

"Have you done this before?"

"Done what?" She mumbles, clearly engrossed with my body.

"Had a one night stand…sex with a woman?"

"If you're asking me if I know how to eat pussy and bring a woman to orgasm multiple times, the answer is yes. Definitely yes." She replies confidently looking up, flipping her hair back in the process. "To answer your other question, yes, I've enjoyed the company of a woman for one evening and never talked to her again."

"But what about you? How do I not know this isn't your first time?" Callie asks moving down the bed and undoing my pants.

"Considering I brought you back to my place, I think you know I've done this before." Lifting my hips in assistance, she pulls off my pants. "Besides, who wouldn't want to have their way with a sexy woman like you?"

"Sexy, huh?" She asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Very sexy." Raising my hips up once more, she removes my underwear leaving me completely naked before her.

"Damn." She says licking her lips and racking her eyes all over my body. "May I?" Opening my legs in response, she runs her fingers over my pussy, collecting my arousal and she lies back down on top of me kissing my collarbone and neck. Scratching at her back, she enters me swiftly with two fingers.

"Fuck, you feel good." She begins a steady rhythm of pumping deep in and out of me.

"Mhmmm, so do you. Keep going." As I run my hands over her smooth, tan back I notice she still has her pants on. Without disturbing her meticulous movements, I try to her of her last article of clothing. "Cal Callie, I need help getting your pants off. Sit up for a sec."

"I have, um, I have a penis." She says sitting back on her knees.

"What? Like a strap on in your bag or something? Hm, I see you came to the bar prepared." I chuckle, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down along with her boy shorts.

"No, like I have…"

"A penis." My eyes go wide at her dick that is now standing tall before me. I chance a look up at her face and I can tell her confidence has quickly diminished.

"Look, I can just help you out and finish you off and leave. I don't need anything."

"Well where's the fun in that?" I take her cock in my hand and begin stroking her up and down.

"Arizona, really. Yo you don't have to do that. You made it very clear tonight that you are a lesbian."

"Are you not enjoying this?"

"No! I am. I really am, but—"

"But nothing. Now kiss me and fuck me." Giving me a sultry look, she quickly stands up and steps out of her jeans while putting on a condom. As soon as she straddles me again she pushes her big cock inside me, watching my face for any discomfort.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, but it would be more fun if you actually did something with that big dick of yours." I reply cockily. "Fuck me, Callie." She places a hand on each side of my face and begins thrusting inside me.

"Shit, your pussy feels so good around my dick." I cup her bouncing breasts, rubbing her nipples with the pads of my thumbs.

"You like my pussy, huh? Am I wet enough for you?"

"So fucking wet, I love it." The momentum of her thrusts move us back and forth heavily on the bed, making me wrap my legs around her hips. The new position changes our position, allowing her a new, and even more satisfying angle within me.

"Oh my god, yes! Keep going, don't fucking stop. Make me cum." She continues to pump inside me while sneaking a hand down between us and massaging my clit. The added pressure sends me over the edge and we both cum within seconds of each other. We continue to drag out our ecstasy for as long as possible before she pulls out an rolls onto the other side of the bed. Once our heavy breathing subsides, she gets up and makes her way into my ensuite bathroom. I hear the toilet flush and the sink wate turn on. A minute later she comes back into the room and starts looking around for her clothes.

"Gone so soon?" I ask sitting up. "You talk a big game, but don't follow through."

"How so?" She asks taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

"Well you said you know how to bring a woman to multiple orgasms. So far, I've only had one."

"I see, I guess we should change that, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. I'd be very open to that." Spreading my legs wide, I watch her eyes gleam with excitement as she licks her lips looking at my wet pussy again. "Very open."

Waking up to the smell of my automatic coffee maker making my liquid gold causes me to stretch out my body. The alcohol from last night causes a slight hangover, but nothing too bad. I notice Callie is gone, but I'm not surprised. It was a pretty clear understanding about what last night was, although I wouldn't have mind going to breakfa with her this morning. Especially after the rounds of sex we had last night, it would be the least I could do. Something about her captivated me, but alas she's gone. Makin my way into the kitchen, I grab a mug and some creamer from the fridge. I notice a note on the counter top.

 _Thanks for last night I had fun. I hope you don't mind I took a banana on the way out. Someone wore me out ;). Call or text me if you want. If not, it was truly a pleasure and maybe we'll cross paths once again, Arizona._

 _Callie_

I go back to my room and pick up my phone. Entering her number, I send off a quick text.

 **Callie from Miami, would you like to get breakfast?** The three little dots swiftly pop up and I wait for her answer.

 **Arizona like the battleship, I'd love to.**

Some amazing person saved my posts and sent them to me. I'll be re-uploading them. (fyi, tumblr is gayforgreys). Also, thanks for all the comments on my last post (Fourth Date). I can't thank you all enough for the support and kind words!


End file.
